


Songs of Spring

by Thefandomsthatwaited



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefandomsthatwaited/pseuds/Thefandomsthatwaited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hears the musicians in the courtyard and can't help but dance...Arthur catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Spring

The sun is shining high in the courtyard as Merlin flits around Arthur's chambers, putting objects back into their rightful place, since the prince can't seem to do it himself. The day is a warm one, probably the warmest yet this spring, but he is stuck inside until his chores are done. Cleaning up after the prince was no easy task, especially since Arthur seemed to like annoying him with ever more chores, just after he had finished his other ones.

As he works, wiping down crumbs off the table from  Arthur's breakfast, he hears lively music wafting into the room. Growing excited Merlin runs to window and throws it open, peering down into the courtyard below. At the bottom of the stone steps into the palace sits a band of musicians, playing flutes and harps and lutes. The sun glints off the wood of their instruments, reflecting on the musicians faces warmly. Happiness settles into Merlin's heart as he listens to the peasant band; their rich chords striking up feelings of warmth in his very soul.

Suddenly doing chores for Arthur doesn't seem so bad after all.

Leaving the window open Merlin returns to cleaning with a smile and a pep in his step. He sways in time to the music as he wipes the last bread crumbs off the table. He throws the rag in a water bucket then starts sweeping the room, dancing and spinning merrily around the chamber. He loses himself into the song and dance, for once in a very long time feeling totally at ease with himself and his place in the world.

He abruptly stops when he bumps into something solid.

Something solid and _warm_.

"You call that dancing, _Merlin_!"

Behind him, Arthur lets out a mocking laugh. Embarrassed, Merlin can feel his face redden to the tips of his ears. "Honestly, I've seen children who dance better."

"A little odd to be watching children dance, isn't it sire?" He replies, seething. It's not like he had ever actually danced before, not that it was anyone’s business, and here Arthur was mocking him about his obvious lack of experience. Insufferable, pompous prat that he was.

"Merlin . . . Shut up. Surely your village had festivals with dancing just like we do here? You weren't that far out into the country to not have music and dance."

"None that my mother and I were ever allowed to go to, _sire_." He replied quietly, angrily, still mortified that Arthur had caught him dancing.

Arthur spun him around swiftly, keeping both hands gripped hard on his shoulders. "What do you mean?" He demanded, his blue eyes searching Merlin’s. "Why?"

His anger turned to sadness at the memories of all the  years he and his mother missed the festivals and celebrations. They could hear the merriment from their house, but were never permitted to join, always kept at an arm's length from the rest of the village, never allowed to fit in.

_Outcasts._

"My mother had me out of wedlock Arthur. I'm a _bastard child_ , remember?" Merlin says, looking from Arthur's watchful gaze to the floor, face growing even hotter. "We were outcast for it. Mother and I were never allowed to join in on any of the celebrations, so yes, _that's_ the best dancing I can do for never learning _how_." He angrily shakes out of Arthur's firm grip without looking in his eyes. "Now,  if you would please allow me to get back to work, sire."

Merlin returns to sweeping the room, his movements swift and tight, losing all of the looseness he carried before, his good mood along with it. It's not that he was particularly angry with the prince, he was more embarrassed than anything, but he did feel slight resentment towards the people of his old village, if only for his mother’s sake - she had always loved music.

Embarrassment brought tears to his eyes, but he held them back. It was nothing to cry over. It was stupid, not being able to dance. Who cares? He sniffled softly, not wanting Arthur to hear and call him names again.

At the freshly polished table Arthur gently placed his sword and belt down, watching his manservant jerkily sweep his chambers. Arthur could tell that he was upset, and he had a right to be. The people of Merlin's village had no right to exile him and his mother. How could you not cherish such wonderful people as Merlin and Hunith?

Well it seems the villagers never quite got to know the both of them. Their loss.

Arthur heard Merlin sniffle, and turned his head to look at the dark haired young man. Merlin's shoulders shook slightly, trying to hold whatever emotions he was feeling inside. It pained Arthur to see his friend hurting like this. Merlin deserved far more than that. Arthur could never handle Merlin’s tears. The two just didn’t belong together. Merlin was supposed to be happy and always smiling like a fool.

For all the joking he did, Arthur did actually care a great deal for Merlin. More than he ought to, and more than he would like to admit. Far more.

Music from the courtyard was still streaming into the room as he thought about Merlin. It was too golden an opportunity and an afternoon to waste brooding or feeling upset, no matter how appropriate the reason. Merlin hadn't even been that bad a dancer; he had rhythm and swayed on beat. He just didn't know any dances was all. Arthur had just been rude… and shocked. Merlin’s movements had been enticing, had kept Arthur held captive for far longer than he would admit.

Slowly, as not to further upset Merlin, Arthur stalked up to his friend.

He swiftly pulled the broom handle from Merlin's clenched grip and leaned it against the wall, all the while listening to Merlin's indignant spluttering. "Let me teach you."

"What! Teach me what, Arthur, how to _sweep_? I’ve managed quite well on my own for years, thank you very much.” Merlin grabbed after the broom muttering, “Like you could do any better.”

"I've been to many a Ball, and festival, so I, of course, would be an excellent teacher for you."

Merlin remained confused at the statement, not making sense of the words leaving Arthur's lips. Perplexed, he looked his Prince in the eye.

What bright, beautiful, blue eyes.

"Merlin," Arthur spoke softly, walking closer into Merlin's space, as the other man backed up a step, "I want to teach you how to dance." Arthur put out his hand for Merlin as an offering, "Dance with me?" He asked pleadingly, not that he would admit to such an act, "Please?"

Merlin stood gaping at Arthur. He had asked politely? What kind of cruel trick was this? Arthur wanted to dance with him? "Why." Merlin demanded, voice detached.

"Because everyone deserves to dance with someone who cares about them." Arthur replied, holding his breath for Merlin's reaction. Merlin didn't move, or speak,  but his tense shoulders relaxed marginally, slumping from their previously rigid position. Arthur took this as a sign and stepped closer to Merlin, leaving only a foot of space between their two warm bodies, heat radiating between them.

Merlin was still confused, maybe more so now. Did Arthur care for him? Of course he cared for Arthur himself, completely, but did the Prince feel the same way? When Arthur stepped towards him, one handed extended as invitation, Merlin's stomach fluttered. Arthur was looking at him with a hope in his eyes, and Merlin couldn't resist it. "Okay." He whispered, nodding his head slightly.

A small smile played on Arthur's face as he took Merlin's hand in his. A blush permeated  Merlin's face and Arthur's smile grew. "I'm going to lead, so put your other hand on my shoulder." Arthur said, slowly guiding Merlin's other hand onto the intended area. "Just follow my lead," Arthur said, placing his hand snugly on the other man's thin waist.

Merlin nodded; furrowing his brow as he tried to follow Arthur's example. Arthur's movements were unrushed, graceful, as he guided him around the room. Then the music turned faster and Arthur changed the style of dance, the movement became quicker and made Merlin a bit breathless trying to keep up. The few times he stumbled or crashed into Arthur, the other man righted him gently and continued, as if nothing had happened and there was no place he'd rather be, than teaching his Manservant to dance.

It perplexed Merlin to think about it, but his spirits were lifted once again by the act.

Looking at Merlin, he noticed the man's eyes twinkling. He was enjoying this like Arthur had hoped, and though he was loathe to admit it, Arthur was having a brilliant time as well. Just seeing Merlin so open and carefree made a flutter in Arthur's abdominal area. He smiled up at Merlin, since the other man was taller, but just barely! Merlin returned the smile with a blinding grin of his own. Oh! And there was the fluttering again, he’d have to ask Gaius about it.

Arthur moved himself closer, pressing their torsos together, a warmth trailing all the way up to his heart and down his spine Merlin licked his lip nervously, Arthur's eyes trailing the movement. The fluttering didn’t seem to be stopping.

What, was he was having a heart attack? But he was so young! Too young to have a heart attack, right?

But the feeling wasn’t leaving, and each  time they rotated about the room, with Merlin pressed close to him, it grew worse. As the melody slowed to a soft cadence, floating as if on the wind, Arthur’s heart beat ever faster. With the change of tempo, came the change in dance.

It was oddly...intimate.

Sharing Merlin’s warmth, chest touching chest, it made Arthur feel...it felt _nice_.

Merlin didn’t know how to feel about being so close to Arthur. Arthur’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, his chest firm against his own, warmth mixing hot between them. The sweet melody playing over the warm spring air, with him here in Arthur’s arms, made him feel like he belonged.

For the first time he felt like he belonged somewhere.

And that was with _Arthur_.

He caught Arthur’s eyes and smiled shyly, face heating. Arthur gazed back, an equal expression on his face, two spots of color high on his tan cheeks. It was only after a few moments of staring that they realized they weren’t dancing anymore, instead just holding each other in their arms.

“Sometimes,” Arthur whispered softly, not wanting to break the peace, “A dance ends like this.” He says, one hand sliding to cup Merlin’s head, while he slowly leads him into a dip, Merlin clutching onto him tightly, looking quite breathless.

“Yeah?” Merlin breathes out as they stay there, Arthur supporting his weight above the ground. “ ‘s that so?”

Arthur hums a reply, pulling Merlin upright once again, noses touching with the proximity. Hot breath mixing between them. Merlin darts his tongue out to wet his lips; Arthur tracks the movement with his eyes, lips parting.

“I like the way you danced… before we did this.” Arthur rushes out in a gust of air, before crashing his lips onto Merlin’s. The surprised noise Merlin utters melts into a sigh as they both sink into the kiss.

Melting, molding together.

It’s sweet, and short, and so full of heartfelt emotion. Warmth and light and happiness and belonging, drifting along like it’s own melody.

The musicians play on in the courtyard, and so do Merlin and Arthur, playing their own special melody. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                                                                              

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by a friend after we both fell in love with the pic, which isn't mine in any way. Thanks for the read; hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
